The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing viewing experience through framing images from electronic displays.
A conventional artificial reality system includes a headset that provides visual and audio information to the user. With conventional headsets, images are displayed on an electronic display inside a headset to provide simulated environments. Through the use of an optics block, the images displayed by the electronic display are presented to a user of the virtual reality system. However with conventional optics blocks, portions of the image undergo aberrations or other optical distortions which undermine the viewing experience. Specifically in augmented reality (AR), optical distortions in images displayed overlapping with the real world can undermine the augmented reality experience. To provide ideal viewing experiences, the virtual images generated by the headsets need to be appropriately displayed.